Walking Checklist
by saynventeen
Summary: Its valentines day and Misa is on the edge to give Light some homemade chocolates. On other hand, Ryuzaki , the quite kid of the class , tells Misa otherwise that for Misa Light is just her walking checklist. LxM AU ( HIGH SCHOOL FIC ) #Oneshot


**Hi guys, this is my first ever DN fanfic, its a bit cheesy but what the hell.**

 **Pairing : L and Misa**

 **Universe : AU Plot. You have been WARNED**

 **Note : as of 11/17/17 I have edited the typos sorry for the error** **s. :))**

 **I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE.**

* * *

If you could spell determination the answer would be M-I-S-A. Yes, Misa Amane embodied the word that hang allover her being. This is the trait that she is most proud of. Misa Amane gets what she wants whenever she wants. Damn all the reasoning this has to universe offer, she magnets the impossible.

So that's how she ended up here, in her kitchen with her person tainted with cocoa powder, sweating. She shot back at her wrist watch waiting for another three minutes to let her homemade chocolates-shape like hearts cool off. She almost forgot to sleep when she turned her kitchen that was once spotless, upside down to make her very first chocolates for her ex-boyfriend Light Yagami. Seeing the chocolates was set for wrapping, she hummed in glee, grabbing another heart shaped box under the counters and placed the chocolates well inside. " Light will take Misa again after he realizes how much love Misa poured into this ". She wrapped the box of chocolates well, placing it inside a paper bag she recently bought at a stationary store.

Skipping mindlessly towards the bathroom, she got ready for the big day. Placing her towel on the hangers after drying off, she readied her makeup box that comes with its very own led lights on her huge vanity mirror inside her room. Staring directly towards her naked form on the mirror, she smirked.

Today isn't just a normal day, No, today's valentines day. An occasion full of love and happiness, the very day fit for her and light. She smeared her favorite lipstick on her lips. Confidence engulfing her entity. She knew light would be crowded with a feat of fan girls all over himself today, why wouldn't the top male student of japan be? She had competitors that much she could say but her edge is she shared love with this male, not lasting but she knew their relationship wasn't platonic as what her girlfriends say. No, she would never believed that. Light was only so busy that he had to broke up with her to build a future for himself and her, that what she believe and continues to.

Misa Amane, thanked the goddess Venus for granting her such beauty. Her pale face smeared with foundation and blush, her eyes glittered with a rosegold eyeshadow that goes with a day makeup, making her eyes enticing with heavy mascara. Today wasn't the usual for her, no , she needed to excel from the crowd so she curls the ends of her hair then tying it into a ponytail. Liking what she sees as she bask her form that mirrored her reflection from her Vanity, she claps both of her lips together winking in the process. She would be very Irresistible today and she knows it.

—

She scans the hallway of her school. She could see lovers on either side Of the Hall. It did not go unnoticed to her some stares some of the men gave her and some irritated look from the women as she strides her way with the most confidence she could offer.

"now, to see light " She skipped excitedly towards her homeroom, knowing her ever studious light would be there. She relived the memory when she found out that she would be sharing the same class as her light. It was a bit tricky having a relationship when they were into two different classes last year that's why when summer came he ended the relationship. But now, now that they were in the same class and she tried her best to get his attention back by even trying to Study her subjects even earning B's , she knows that Valentines Day is the best time to confess her love once again.

Sliding the door to the familiar classroom , she saw the apple of her eye, well barely saw to describe it. The room was filled with High pitch flirty voices as the expected feat of fangirls encircles light, fawning over his glory as a stack of chocolates accompanies his desk. Light most likely welcome the sweets but deep down he is tired with the antics going on and on every year, although very well accustomed to this crowd he still feels irritated when the dreaded date came to smack his face. He remembered this was actually one of the reason he dated Misa last year. He knew the girls were insecure of her of some point with her beauty and when Valentines day came, fewer girls fawned over him because who would fawn over a guy that had a leach of a girlfriend everywhere he went. But now it was different because he was single, signaling women to have every right to chase after him once again.

Misa saw the facade Light threw towards the ladies around him. Smiling, She forwarded towards them.

" Good morning Light-kun! " her high pitched voice pierced through the crowd of women. The way the women turned towards her gave her way towards Light.

' this day just couldn't be more worst ' Light concluded, knowing Misa will throw herself towards him yet again. He hated public displays but Misa would always dismiss that thought as she lounge towards him. 'typical'

" Oh light-kun I missed you! " she hugs him in front of the women who stared daggers towards her. Leaning back to see him face to face she asked

" Light-kun, would you be a deary and see Misa-Misa Later after school? " she put out her puppy-dog eyes and stared towards light.

" Misa, I'm very busy today. We have exams the upcoming week " He concluded in a hard tone, adding weight for the women that crowded him to get the Idea and piss off. He tugs his body away from her form but she hugged him tightly in return

" Ohhh pleaseee pleaaseeee, Misa has something important to say " she pleaded once again.

Seeing the stares from his crowd, Light concluded that if he agreed to her, they would get the idea that he did not fancy all this chocolates that stacked itself on his desk and take it back with them. He wanted to tell them off but Yagami Light know better than to stain his Reputation as the school's role model. Grunting with his decision, he nodded towards Misa. Misa's eyes gleamed as something exploded inside her being, quickly she turns and kissed his cheeks earning a shock expression from the women before them.

" So you see " Misa Turns towards the group of women " light doesn't need this " she gestured towards the chocolates on his table " so scoot away now " she said in a very sweet but with a thin line of threat voice. The women could only grab back their chocolates and skedaddle away from the two.

Looking back towards Light, she kissed Him again on his cheek " later okay? " before going to where her seat is which is at the back of the class.

—

Misa almost grunted in irritation when Light Yagami was called to Visit the principles office to talk about his qualification and needed forms to apply for college. He was their top student after all and only wish for the best for him. It wasn't new for Light to be called, it was really frequent actually but today was a special day and Misa's afraid that he might not show up later. " No he promised! " Misa chanted non Verbally , replaying this mantra on her mind.

With no entertainment gazing her eyes as Light's missing in his chair, Misa let her perfectly baked face fall towards her side. She was taken aback when two black orbs met hers. The owner gave it a little more over three seconds until his eyes fell outside The window.

" Pervert " she said in a low voice. This wasn't new to her, sometimes she would feel his eyes on her observing her whole being. As time passes off she pushed the thought on the back of her mind. She was a rising star/ model after all and she should be accustomed to this types of lingering but sometimes it just bothers her how intently his stares grow.

She still looked forward towards him. Her brows knitted examining her seat mate. It always weirded her out to see how oddly he seats. Knees pushed up against his chest. She remembered how the teacher used to tell Ryuzaki to seat upright as it would damage his spine along the way but he still insisted to seat like that anyway. After sometime the teacher grew out of the thought and let him be. It always Phantom her how this guy lives in the shadow of the class. Half of the class dismissed him some doesn't really notice him being there as a part of the class. ' he seems to be smart ' she concluded. Never did she heard that she was failing but his exams were as secretive as him. Their professors never did seem to mention his name while taking back the exam papers they had. One time she saw a glimpse of him in the faculty gathering his test papers from the same prof. ' how odd ' . she thought.

Misa's train of thought travels towards his unruly raven hair. Oh how she hates it. It's almost an insult to be in mere distance with him and with that – that thing called hair. Misa's always on top of her game, she loves to pamper herself, most importantly her crown glory. She would make sure to always have it treated in the salon after every shoot. It was tiresome but she had to, but this being next to her had the guts to even step outside of his house with a tousled hair like that. ' I want to brush that thing so bad ' she concluded, her inner stylist speaking on her behalf forgetting her 3rd person persona.

Her eyes fell on his face, how the bags of his eyes opposites his almost translucent skin. 'His almost a vampire with that skin '. Her train of thought cut short when his mouth moved.

" If I may say Miss Amane, you have been staring for about a minute and a half now " He said in a very low almost un-audible sound but she heard. It rang her train of thought. It was the first time she heard his voice. Her eyes grew a little bigger, startled

" yo- you can speak!? " she screeched in a small voice, eyes still glued to the man beside her

" of course, I can " His eyes met hers like it was the dumbness statement he ever heard, And yes it is. At first she thought she was hearing things but hearing his voice the second time around shocked her

" AHHHH!" It made her jump to her seat causing eyes to fall upon her. She interrupted the class lecture, her senses dawning.

" is there a problem, Miss Amane? " her Teacher question, giving her a confused looked.

" Ah No! Misa is sorry for Interrupting. Please proceed " bowing in embarrassment as she leans back against her seat, her cheeks forming pink out of her silliness. She did not bother looking back at him, missing the smile of amusement plastered on his face.

—

It was already lunch when Misa started looking for Light. She walked through the corridors where she saw Men in the midst of Joy after receiving some chocolates from the ladies. The school cooed with The scent of love roaming in the air. There wasn't a single male with a woman beside him offering chocolates.

She felt a little jealous seeing how easy the reaction of the couples after giving and receiving chocolates. She saw some guy kissing a girl in the cheeks in utter joy of receiving one. Another was a follow up question for a relationship from a petite girl which the guy she reciprocated said yes in a heart beat.

"How cute, its so easy for them " she sighed, her love for Light never came easy. If you're in love with a God like human like that, standards and rules are made. She knows she needs to work hard for her to earn him. She had and is always tailing Light before and after their brake up. She was so obsess on how a person as perfect as him exist. Being Misa, she wanted him but getting to him was the hardest task she ever encountered in her sweet little life.

' How easy it is to fell for someone normal ' she pushed the thought on the back of her. " Light is made for Misa and Vice Versa " She said to herself reminding her that Light is the only one who can Comply with her standards of a perfect boyfriend

Seeing as she wandered lost outside looking for her Light, she haltered to a stop to rid her feet of the soreness of walking around campus. Walking around the grass and trees , she saw a familiar person sitting against a tree in the weirdest way possible. Going near her classmate, she saw sweets that are sprawled against a small cloth. 2 different kinds of Cakes and 3 strawberry shortcake present. She noticed that no chocolate was in sight.

" Well, Hello Miss Amane " Ryuzaki said in between chewing.

She heard Him again, how weird that for over months it's the first time she had heard him. She was curious on the accent that accompanied His voice. But this time, she did not make a deal out of it.

" Misa thinks, you're gonna get fat eating all those junk " She gestured on his treats. Ryuzaki only took another bite of his cake

" I actually Ate sweets on a daily basis, Miss Amane. As you can see in my form, such thing doesn't apply to me. Wanna know why? " he asked flatly finally giving her his full attention

" why " she wasn't supposed to answer but she spoke without even thinking about it

" Using your brain burns a lot of the calories in the body " He flatly stated, getting back to his food.

" Hey! Are you saying Misa is stupid!? " She was flustered on his statement causing her whole being to glare daggers straight through the man's soul. It did not bother him though.

" Your words not Mine. I only stated facts " he turned once again. He saw how flustered she was once again , Ryuzaki was quite amused with her reactions. His train of sight went from her face towards her hands gripping a medium size paper bag

" are those chocolates ? " Ryuzaki deducted, he could smell the delicacy easily ' its home made ' he concluded. His eyes still glued on her hand

" Stop staring at me , Pervert! " she pointed at him at him accusingly. His sight back to the glaring lady before him " I was just wondering why burden yourself when you can just buy something out of bakeshops " He concluded pointing towards her blistered fingers. Signs that she went through hell by making the chocolates all night. " And I guess it's for Light-kun? " he added, munching his first Strawberry shortcake of the day

" Because Misa made it with Love, everything taste better with love. With this, light-kun will realize he loves Misa again because she put effort in making it with love, unlike yours " She gestured once again towards his treats on the floor. His nearly Finishing the bunch.

It was the first time she heard him Snicker and it was utmost offending that it rang all throughout her body " Good luck with that "

Her visage turned visibly red. Anger took over her, hearing his sarcasm while he continued to chew his sweets.

" You're such an asshole! No wonder you're always alone you creep! " She shouted against him. She breathes heavily as the last syllable left her mouth. She was still fuming.

His expression did not change nor his demeanor but deep inside it cut him but he would never falter so he turned towards her. Standing up , his body crouching in his usual as he forward towards her. He saw she was startled, her perfectly make up eyes grew as she realize how much he towered her. ' he's tall! Even may taller than light '

" Actually Miss Amane " her name rolling playfully in last syllable before he continued " I like to be alone ". Ryuzaki concluded before stepping aside leaving a fuming/startled Misa Amane Behind.

—

School already ended a while ago. Misa kept pacing and pacing the school building finding light. She was nervous that her plan of confession would crumble if he did not show up. Misa's to determined to let that slip out. She waited for this moment, this day for lovers. She may be labeled as a crazy ex-girlfriend but Misa Amane was to determined to back down for second chances. " Where are you light ? "

She went on another lap around campus, her perfectly kept hair now loose on some of the parts. Her perfectly worn makeup almost disheveled as she is. Turning almost on the corridor of their homeroom, She saw the familiar person walking almost away from it. Running as quickly as possible she ram towards the man on the corridor

" LIGHT! " she shouted, her voice echoing the whole corridor. Light Yagami did not expect her to still be in school. He concluded that if he left the principals office An hour late, Misa would just forget their ordeal and go home. How he was wrong, so he looks back at her as she almost collided with him

" Lig-Light-Kun " She was still out of breath " Misa thought she wouldn't see you " She finishes as she looks up to the man In front of her. Without a second passing she handed out light her home made chocolates. Shoving it almost against his chest.

" Misa.. " Light trailed, his hands clutch the paper bag she handed to him " Misa you know I don't like chocolates " he added almost trying to gave it back to her but she stopped him midway

" No! Misa-Misa made it just for you " Pushing it back against light who seem to be a little irritated by her act. " Misa " he trailed

" Light-kun, Please.. " She pleaded " Misa really loves you Light-kun. She even bake this with her love. She would do everything for Light-kun " Misa said in a breathless sentence as she poured out her confession. " Light-kun changed Misa-Misa, she has better grades now and even a career so she can support you better. So you would be proud " she told him without missing a beat but to only pushed her chocolates back to her

" Misa, you know I'm a busy person and relationships just wouldnt do for my schedules " Light explains, his tone corrupted with seriousness That reflected his visage.

Misa could hear heart brake but she was determined to follow up. She embraced him with all her heart

" Please light-kun, my life wasn't the same without you" She pushed further but felt him jerking away from her grasp

"Misa- stop" He tried pushed her away again but her hands were tight against him

" Light-kun please, Misa's begging you. Please Take me back. Take me—" she was cut short when a driving force forced her away. Light finally untangled away from Misa.

" I said stop " He growled. His face was now furious like Misa have never seen before.

" I'm sorry Misa, I just cant take you back. You're more than I can handle. I have a future to build and I just can see you fitting in the picture. Good bye Misa "

With the last sentence Misa's stared crumbling to pieces, her world was falling apart and so was the perfect picture of her and light. She saw him walking away never looking back. She wanted to walk, to talk to him but she couldn't stop him. Her feet is too glued on the floor for her to follow as lights form drifted and drifted in the corridor until she couldn't see him anymore.

Misa's was happy that class already ended that no people where present to see an uprising idol falling to her feet with her broken confession. Her eyes kept crying and crying she could not stop the hurt overwhelming her. The bag of chocolates fell from her grip as it crumbles to the floor which she followed suit.

Her light finally rejecting her efforts. She couldn't find the answer why. She did everything from her looks to her brain to her career but in the end she was still wasn't enough to complete his Picture of the future he dreams of.

She cried almost half an hour until she felt dehydration dawn upon her sulking form on the floor. Seeing how broken she was at crying, she could almost imagine how many awards she could gather if ever she brought this episode to one of her shoots.

With all her will power left to lived, she grabs her paper bag on the floor and stands up from her spot. Brushing her face against her blistered palms, she thank good for water proof makeup. Feeling lost for water within her system she remembered she left her bag inside the classroom while looking for light. Luckily she was already outside of the said room. She walked almost lifeless towards the door of the room, her head rewinding the same episode earlier.

She carelessly opened the door, a loud Slide accompanied her push as she strides inside her classroom. Her water-filled eyes grew in horror as a familiar form greeted her.

"Ryu—" She did not finish his name. Her embarrassment enveloping and eating her whole. She was too embarrassed knowing that if he's still here he had heard what had aspire outside the four corners of this room.

With embarrassment she walks passed the human-less tables in front of her walking towards her table, she paid him no mind and grabs her bag under her table. He still stares at her like he's boring a hole in her back. She was getting more and more irritated by his presence. So she faced him.

" You heard!? " she yelled back at him. She bore her eyes to his onyx one that stared back at her with his slouch figure.

" Yes " He simply answered.

Misa's eyes were boring with anger and vent up frustration of everything that had happened. She woke up at 3am to bake those chocolates burning her fingers In the midst of stupidity, she spends almost two hours to ready self for today. For what? To be rejected and laugh at by this insufferable jerk

" You happy now!? Your sarcasm worked out Ryuzaki-kun! " her hand balled into a fist. She was containing every ounce of humanity left. She turned to leave, her heart broken and now her dignity shattered right in front of this bi-pedaled raccoon who seems to piss her off to no extent.

" Misa-san" Without thinking Ryuzaki grabs Misa by the elbow, allowing her to stop. Startled by the contact she pushes his hand away from her only to charge towards Ryuzaki

" don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you! " she knocks her hands against his chest as they back on the wall. Misa continues " I hate you! You're such a jerk! I- I did everything for you! Change my looks, even up my career, even studied real hard for you to notice me! " misa whined as she pushes and pushes against Ryuzaki's chest as they hit the pavement of the wall. Ryuzaki took notice that Misa is venting her anger towards him about Light. Streams of tears crushing her delicate face

" I even looked so easy, I gave everything you want. Then you left me ! You left me alone Light. All because I don't fit your standard.. I- " Misa stopped her head leaning against Ryuzaki's chest. She brought her arms to clutch his Shirt. Ryuzaki could feel his uniform getting wet by her crying.

Knowing next to nothing in comforting a woman, he patted her head like an owner to a pet. His deduction fell off when it comes to things like this. He's to inexperienced for this field.

" I hate him Ryuzaki! I was blinded and stupid to fall for him! Oue failed dates should already be a red signal but I was too foolish " her sobs are getting lighter against his chest.

" you aren't stupid Misa , there's a 90% chance you were just blinded by your own desire" He continued to pet her. Misa turned towards his face, a questioning look glared back at him

" desire? No, I love light! " she declares. Ryuzaki shakes his head in disapproval.

" You're not in love with Him misa, your in love with your idea of him. Like a checklist. " Ryuzaki continued to pet her, his serious tone piercing her heart ' check list? '

As if he read her mind, he continues. " he is your walking check list. To be exact the embodiment of your standards. isn't love supposed to be whole person and not what he can offer? " He reasoned with her. He could clearly see that she stopped mopping. Hands still clutch on his Uniform as their eyes met.

" let's see " Ryuzaki started to ponder " If I deduct it right, just nod to confirm my speculations"

Again, Misa stared blankly at the man but she complied. Her mind reeled into the topic being discussed.

" He's handsome and to some degree you feel you both are of Equal right for One another " he stated first. She ponders on the sentence but nods. Isn't it logical to fall for the looks before personalities?

' He's smart '

She nodded

'"He's well off in terms of money "

" He's aiming for To-Oh university "

She nods again

" Good family background "

" It is an important aspect you know! " Misa interjected which Ryuzaki returned with a blank stare then continues his speculation

" hmm.. He's well dressed and to some point that's good because to have a stylish boyfriend is appealing to the eyes of others

She nodded yet again

" lastly, seeing as Light-kun now, there is a 99% chance that he will enter politics one day and what better partner for a politician than to have a Famous actress as a wife for support "

Reading in between all what Ryuzaki has said, all of them she agreed to. She wasn't stupid to know. Misa-misa is stupid but not Misa Amane. She hated having to act so childish in order to attract Light. He always seems to be in power so she thought Light would want someone submissive. How wrong was she. She hated with all her guts but Ryuzaki was right. Light is a walking checklist and it was a far definition of love.

Ryuzaki saw her ponder everything he pointed out.

If she did love light she would love his aggressive nature. His uncaring personality. His Diva attitude . His proudness of himself and his secretive nature.

Misa's face contorted really hard in pin-pointing Light's personality in her head. She hated to admit but this man is Right. And it took her her dignity for her to realize all this.

Sighing she detangles herself from him. Noticing the closeness of their bodies. Misa Amane scooted away from Ryuzaki towards her desk where her Paperbag laid unnoticed

" it such a waste, he did not accept it " she trailed as Ryuzaki straightened his shirt that was crumpled and disheveled. She sighed, all her efforts were thrown off the cliff just like that. Looking in front of her Misa remembered Ryuzaki earlier at lunch and remembere d all he ate were sweets. Gaining an idea she twirled her toes towards the man in question, a small blush crept her face as she raised the paper bag in front of her " its such a waste if i throw it away " she pondered

" Ryuzaki, I know its weird since this was supposed to be Light's but he rejected it. You said you like sweets right? " she asked tinge of hope on the tone of her voice. Ryuzaki could only stare back at her as she handed him the chocolates. He only nods. Misa's heart flatter, finally someone did not reject her.

" don't worry! Since I made it, I get to say who this chocolates are for! And now its for you, Ryuzaki " she beams her most sincere smile towards the slouching man. Not one for rejecting some tempting homemade sweets he accepts her invitation.

The two leaned on the window panes, the sun was starting to set behind them as the afternoon lulls everyone with the breath taking view of its cascading form of orange and yellow.

Ryuzaki opens the paper bag on his hand. Misa is leaning against the half opened window beside him. The wind outside fly's her hair tousled hair. The lose curls still lingered her mane.

" hey Ryuzaki, sorry for what I said earlier. I did not mean it, I was just angry " she remembered lunch and felt a pang of guilt building inside her. She gave a side glance towards the man beside him. His fingers touched the box shaped heart like it was the most expensive thing in the world

" it doesn't matter, really " he shrugs finally opening the box. Inside were small pieces of heart shaped chocolates. His eyes are in awe of the sight. He took one of the chocolates in between his finger. It was melting, some of the chocolates residue sticking on his fingers. Misa is eyeing him, this was her first chocolates she had made and she needs to know how it would taste. She was partly scared and excited seeing Ryuzaki pop one inside his mouth and began chewing

" its quite lavishing " he stated in between chewing. Misa's eyes gleamed in pure happiness hearing his approval. Hastily she grabs hold on One herself, the thought of being fat be damned. She went through chaos in making this she needs to know for sure if her efforts were rewarded properly. So she pops one in. Realizing how savoring the flavor she made with caramel and chocolate she cooed in satisfaction

" Oh my, I can be a pastry chef with this! " she proclaimed happily turning towards Ryuzaki's form as she giggles.

Both finished the box of chocolate within minutes passed. The look of Satisfaction present. Ryuzaki licks his fingers dry from the residue of the chocolate left. " you do really like sweet things Ryuzaki-kun"

" well yes, it is my source of energy " he leans looking over her. He noticed something in Misa's face so in reflex he inched closer to Misa who was back towards a column of the window, trapping her

" Ryuzaki what are—" she stops in mid sentence when Ryuzaki lifts her fingers, seeing some residues were also left, he quickly leans in kisses her fingers before licking away the chocolates left.

Misa's heart pumped faster like any other motor. Her face blushed ridiculously as she eyes Ryuzaki finishing. She was breathless of what had just transpired. Her mind wasn't working right. Ryuzaki lifts his head . He towered her even in his slouch form as he looks downward towards her crimson red face. He leans even further. Misa could feels His sweet breath against her lips. She couldn't move from her spot when he suddenly lifted her chin up and gave her a chaste kiss that sent her reasoning to the moon and back. It was a quick kiss but he ended it when he licked the side of her lips getting the stray chocolate from her mouth. Misa realizes that she had some chocolate residue on her lips and knowing him, he wouldn't waste anything as delicious as sweet. Her heart almost pop out from her entire being seeing how seemingly unaffected Ryuzaki was versus her out of breath dilemma.

Gaining her senses back her face contorted as she was as flushed as a tomato, she lazily punches L on his forearm " You stupid pervert! Don't you dare to that again! ". L deflected her advances with his hands. Seemingly enjoying her expressions today. Ryuzaki remembered that Back then it was different when he Gazes upon her and she her as she gazes towards Light's back during classes. He was the unnoticeable, the loner and knowing Misa the most Popular girl in school never did hit his probability that the two opposite can enjoy an afternoon like this. So he enjoyed it every time she paid him attention even with just glances, at least before graduation he earned a friend.

" its like what you said, I simply like sweets. And Misa is as sweet as a chocolate " he teased her causing her to blush even more so possible

—

The two begun walking outside the school, it was getting dark and they were the only ones on the Vicinity. Misa looked beside her with his slouched figure and disheveled black hair. His hands inside his pockets. ' he's so different from light ' Misa concluded

" Hey Ryuzaki-kun? "

" Yes, Miss Misa? " He asked bringing back his formality with her

" Earlier, you were staring at me in class, why? " she was really curious on this topic. It was why they have gotten in to this situation right now.

" Oh, well you look entirely different today " He said blankly still walking ahead towards the gates

Misa blushed once again , her blushing gets pretty frequent now being in his presence ' he noticed huh? ' she smiled genuinely to herself as she fasten her walk and twirled in front of Ryuzaki as she turns walks backwards.

" Hey Ryuzaki-kun, thank you for today " she said beaming him her most innocent smile . He could only stare back At her.

Seeing that he was gonna walk to the opposite direction as they part To go Home, without thinking Misa run towards Ryuzaki calling him in the process making him turn towards the damsel on the opposite direction. In a swift move She tugs his arms down and gently presses a kiss on his cheeks shocking him

" Happy Valentines day Ryuzaki-kun, see you tomorrow! " She stated in her once again crimson face as she pulls back and run towards the opposite direction. L was stuck in trance as he was caught by surprise , gently caressing his cheek. ' she got me there '

He stood there for a good five minutes before a black Bentley car pulled over and put him out of his reverie.

 **\- fin**

* * *

 **Tell me if i had mistakes, this one-shot fic was and is made around 3am so please bear with me**

 **I was really edgy in making fic and i had to pour it out.**

 **Reviews are welcome and favorites too! :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
